


Homecoming

by suppakei



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: BL, Butt Plugs, Fluff, Gay, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Oneshot, Romance, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, TharnType, Yaoi, corsets, thaibl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppakei/pseuds/suppakei
Summary: Mew caught Gulf doing a TikTok challenge. But it wasn’t just an ordinary TikTok trend. It was a challenge where Gulf took the time and effort to put lipstick on, cute furry cat ears, a choker, and a very tight corset to match the whole theme.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this video
> 
> https://twitter.com/SUPPAkei8/status/1351134484276670472?s=20

Mew’s energy drops to a low upon arriving at their doorstep. He wanted to collapse right there and then but he still had luggage to lift to the bedroom.

His world tour just successfully ended and as much as he loves singing in different countries and meeting his fans, moving from border to border every other day was just too exhausting.

He was half expecting for his big ball of energy to greet him as soon as he arrives. Gulf may not look like it, but he always jumps on him whenever he comes back from work. He would cling to him so tightly like a koala would to a eucalyptus tree. However today, he didn’t inform his lover he’d be back.

The lights were all dim and their apartment was quiet, which means Gulf must be in bed having a good rest.

Mew dragged his feet with the little energy he had left. All he wanted to do was snuggle next to Gulf, have a good night's sleep, and be lazy for the rest of his vacation.

When he entered their bedroom, it was empty. But, the lights were on and he could hear faint music coming out of the bathroom.

_He must be taking a shower._ The temptation to barge in and make love to his man was strong. However, he thought passing out in the middle of sex would be utterly mortifying. He was too tired and figured that he wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes open until Gulf gets out of the shower.

He listened closely to the music that was being played from the inside. Gulf wasn’t really a music man. So it was always interesting to know what song got his lover moving.

_Can you stay up all night?_

_Fuck me till the daylight?_

_34+35._

It was the last song Mew thought Gulf would listen to. He rarely touched foreign music but now he was listening to Ariana Grande. And he even chose an explicit song about a sex position.

Mew tried to ignore his thoughts and just assumed Gulf liked the addictive rhythm that’s why he was playing it in the shower.

“Damn it. Again.” Gulf’s voice filled the momentary silence. Then a few seconds later, the song started playing again.

This happened a couple of times before Mew decided to give in to his curiosity. He didn’t like the fact that he kept on guessing what Gulf was doing. So, he sneaked a peak as quietly as he can. He grabbed the doorknob and it was unlocked. He cautiously pushed it so Gulf wouldn’t notice. 

The sight that greeted him was very unexpected. He’s never seen Gulf act so bold and daring before. It was like looking at a whole different person.

Gulf was holding a spray bottle and a cloth. He wiped the mirror then after that he did a few poses like he was the most beautiful and delicate kitten out there.

Mew hoped that he would stop immediately, however, he gave more. Gulf sensually did a body roll while expressing a lubricious look on his face.

Mew hated it. It made him jealous and very possessive. Thoughts of why his boyfriend was taping himself while doing such lewd acts sparked his temper.

The door finally swung opened when Gulf bit his lips and did a little wink for the camera. Mew was fuming and his clenched fist suggested he wasn’t going to let what he saw go.

“P— P’Mew— How... Why are you back?”

“You don’t get to ask questions here. What the fuck are you doing?” Mew didn’t raise his voice but it scared Gulf. He may sound calm and collected, but his eyes were shooting daggers.

“Nothing! I was just—“

“Just what? Explain.” Mew demanded in a stern tone.

“I just saw this Tiktok challenge and I wanted to try it... that’s all.” Gulf felt so embarrassed admitting the truth. To be caught in his current clothes and situation made him want to dig a hole in the ground and hide.

“Tiktok? You mean you’re going to post this publicly for everyone to see?!” Mew erupted making his ears so red. His dark presence was easily filling up the four walls.

“No! Of course not!”

“Then who are you sending this to? Who are you doing this for?!”

“For you, stupid!” When Mew is angry, he gets impatient and doesn’t want to listen. Gulf finds this annoying, so, he raises his voice a lot higher for his lover to hear him.

“You said you won't be home for another 3 days! So, I thought I’d send you this video so you can miss me more and head back much earlier!” Gulf didn’t like expressing his thoughts very much but sometimes he needs to lay it all out for Mew to understand the situation and to stop all the assumptions. 

“F-for me?” There was a sudden calmness in his voice.

“You’ve heard it. Now stop asking!” Gulf passes by Mew and tries to leave the shame in the bathroom. However, Mew grabs his arm tightly and pushed him back to the sink.

“Do you think I’ll let you go just like that? After what I saw and heard?”

_This is dangerous._ Gulf thought. Mew usually holds him very tenderly, like a fragile doll. However, he handles him differently when he is deprived and famished. He has this specific grip comparable to a lion who just caught his prey.

Mew turned him around with force so they both could see their reflections in the mirror. This made Gulf nervous, he could see how Mew was turning him weak. He could see how much he wants him.

“You’ve put cat ears on, a nice choker—“ Mew moves his hands from his head, neck, then down to his spine.

“—this corset, which you forgot to tie.” He pulled the threads so hard that it made Gulf gasp. He felt the tightness not only on his torso but also on his groin.

“And you’ve even put a lipstick on.” Mew brought his thumb to his lips and smudged the red shade all over his mouth. 

Gulf closed his eyes when Mew pressed his body against him. He was hard and he made sure that Gulf understands the situation that they’re in.

“I don’t want all of this to go to waste.” Mew’s heavy breathing on his ear didn’t calm him down at all. He liked his dominance. He wanted to be taken advantage of.

Mew pulled his lover by the choker so he could meet his eyes. It was an uncomfortable position for Gulf’s neck but as soon as his cheeks were caressed and given a kiss, it all felt better.

Gulf’s corset lowered despite being tightened, exposing his bare chest to the cold air. His nipples instantly stiffened and Mew knew exactly what to do. His hands crawled in front of Gulf’s body. One hand groped his breast and the other carried on to grab his most sensitive organ.

“Fuck!” Gulf shuddered. Mew’s large hands made him feel so small and dainty.

“Look at you getting hard and wet already.” His pre cum leaked through his brief and he saw how satisfied Mew looked in the mirror. He had a smirk plastered on his face and eyes that were self-indulgent.

“Because you did all of this for me, should I reward you?” Gulf could only do so much and controlling his breathing wasn’t one of them. 

“I asked you a question, love.” Mew pulled him by the collar again, this time making him gag a little.

“Y-yes. Please reward me Phi.” Mew’s dominance is undeniable. He usually doesn’t like being told what to do especially in a condescending tone but it’s different when he’s horny. It turns him on even more.

“Well then, watch yourself as I pleasure you,” Mew whispered in his ear while looking at him through the mirror.

He descended behind him. Gulf wanted to see what he was about to do but he was given specific instructions that he needed to follow. His underwear was pulled down to the ground, leaving him naked for Mew to enjoy.

It only took one lick to make Gulf scream. His hands grabbed onto the sink so tightly, making his knuckles turn white from the grip.

His lover was doing wonders under him. He was eating him up. Spreading his cheeks so widely to dive in deeper in his hole. Mew's tongue was thick and heavy. It could easily stimulate his buds and make them quiver.

Gulf has never done this before. He's never watched himself nor was he interested in what kind of face he was making every time he and his Phi makes love.

It was a whole different experience to see oneself enjoy the pleasures of sex. But he never thought he would like it.

"Face me." Gulf obliged. Mew kept looking at him with the same lustful eyes even as he took him inside his mouth. Lips wrapped around his length tightly, squeezing him dry.

"P'Mew!" He bobbed his head rapidly bringing him to an early release. Gulf grabbed a handful of his hair while his body trembled from the sensation.

“Mmm. You still taste as sweet.” Mew licks his lips as he meets Gulf’s eyes.

“Should we take it to bed?” Gulf nods and had Mew pull him out of the bathroom while making out.

Gulf immediately grabbed the lube that they kept on their bedside. He couldn’t handle his excitement. It’s been over a month since they’ve last met and his nightly self-explorations just don’t satisfy him enough.

“P’Mew, what is that?” He froze when he faced his man.

“Since you wanted to be a cat so much, don’t you think you should have a tail?” All his questions were subtly rhetorical. He is clever that way. 

“Where the hell did you get it?” Mew walked towards him but he stepped back... Away from him.

“When I first saw this overseas I immediately thought about you. I wasn’t thinking of using this tonight, but surprisingly, you dress up like this... It’s as if you’re waiting for me to use this on you.” Gulf swallowed hard. They’ve never used toys before. And while it was one of his fantasies, he still wasn’t exempted from the fear of trying something new.

“Phi, I don’t think we should—“

“Can you trust me?” There he was again, asking questions that didn’t need answers.

“Don’t worry. It’s your size. It will fit perfectly.” He purred in his ears.

Mew took off his shirt. He then threw himself on the soft sheets first before inviting his man to join him.

“Sit in front of me.” Gulf got on the bed and leaned his back against Mew’s broad and warm chest.

A long mirror was standing near their bed. Gulf never paid attention to its placement before but now, he couldn’t take his eyes off it. He could see everything and it feels different.

Lube was poured on his entrance. Gulf held his breath in anticipation, praying it wouldn’t hurt.

Mew couldn’t exactly see, but he positioned the steel butt plug perfectly. He kissed his lover’s nape before he entered it in him slowly. It was cold and hard, but Mew was right. It was just Gulf’s size.

Gulf moaned as it hit his bundle of nerves. It was fully in and the furry tail brushing against his ass tickled a bit.

“Phi. I want to do you. Lie down.” Gulf suddenly gets off the bed and waited for him to do what he said.

But Mew didn’t move. He was fascinated by how Gulf stood there like a beguiling human feline. His cat ears and black choker matched so well to his perfectly cinched body. The corset accentuated his curves and with the addition of the furry tail on his naked behind, Mew just knew he was the luckiest man in the world.

“Phi. Now.” He saw his impatience and he was pleased.

“Okay.”

Gulf got on top of him and trailed kisses from his neck, chest, and up to his navel. Mew took notice of the slight sucking he does to leave marks of ownership.

When Gulf reached his trousers, he stopped and looked at him. He was looking so erotic especially now that he was kneeling before Mew. Hungry for his package.

Gulf let his teeth slowly pull down Mew’s zipper. He left small pecks all over his clothed member while squeezing his thighs. He knows Mew grows more sensitive when the fabric rubs with his shaft, so he sucks it with his underwear still on.

He removes everything off him and throws it across the room. For a second he froze. It was so big and erect that he wanted it all to himself.

“Ah fuck.” Mew groaned. His lover was needy and aggressive. He would lick him from the tip to the base of his balls and suck him all together. It was getting more difficult to restrain himself, so, he sat up and took the chance to spank Gulf’s cheeks as hard as he can.

His lover’s moans sent vibrations all over his shaft, making his veins more swell. Mew wanted to last long as possible so he pulled him away and stuck his tongue in his mouth instead.

Gulf does his usual thing and latches his fingers at the back of Mew’s neck. They exchanged hot breaths while their taste mixed with each other. It was a sloppy kiss. Wet and messy.

“Turn around and bend over.” It was a command but Gulf hasn’t even got off when Mew became aggressive and forced him to be in all fours. 

It’s been a while since Mew got rough. He almost forgot the feeling of how it was. But upon seeing his man in the mirror, having dark eyes and sinful thoughts... he remembered just how much he missed it.

Gulf raised his ass higher to meet Mew’s member and brush it just a little. He earned another spank for his obscene actions.

“You like that don’t you? You like being punished for being a tease.” Mew’s hands marked on his skin. It was starting to sting but he like the pleasure in the pain.

“Yes, Phi.” He bit his lips hard.

The tail was unexpectedly pulled out from Gulf but it was repeatedly rammed in his hole that he had to let his lower lip go and whimper from the uncontrollable pleasure.

"Phi! I want you. Please I—" Gulf begged even when words couldn't express how he truly feels. He was at Mew's mercy and his man seems to enjoy the mess he is in.

"My pleasure." Mew got rid of the toy and prepared himself to give what Gulf wanted.

He penetrated him so easily but his walls tightened around him instantly. He began to move. He placed his hands on Gulf's waist and vigorously slammed him on his body. Gulf is very expressive in bed. He is loud and shameless but today he was unusually quiet. Mew looked at his face and realized Gulf was looking in the mirror. He was watching them make love and he was trying his best to concentrate on the erotic image while holding his moan. He has Gulf's undivided attention after all.

"You didn't tell me that you secretly enjoy watching me fuck you, Gulf."

"If you didn't do to me what you did in the bathroom, I wouldn't even know." Yet again they found themselves looking at each other in the mirror.

Gulf never took his eyes off Mew. Each time he thrust in him, he bites his lips and tells him he wants more through his brown almond eyes.

Mew now found his new weakness. Gulf knows very well that he is insatiable and for him to be aware of the expressions that turn him on makes Mew nervous.

"Fuck me harder, Phi." Mew was at his limit. He had Gulf lay on his back and lifted one of his legs to rest on his shoulders.

Mew takes his length out fully, only to slide it swiftly back again in his lover's hole. He tightens his grip on Gulf’s thighs every time he hears his name.

Gulf grabbed his own member and stroked it. His pent up orgasm was about to be released and he couldn't think straight. His eyes closed unconsciously from the amount of exhilaration given from flesh to flesh.

"Look at me. You wanted to see how much you make me crazy, right?" When he opened his eyes, Mew was staring at him with a different vibe.

He was looking at him with the eyes he fell in love with. Those caring and lovely eyes that wouldn't be able to tell a lie.

"I love you so much." Gulf blurted out and pulled him for a kiss.

Mew groaned and only increased his pace from that point. He pressed his body against him and thrust in full force. Gulf screamed his name one last time as they were both nearing their climax. He dug his nails on his back and scratched it.

They both came at the same time. They reached euphoria and they held on to the feeling for as long as they could. The shivers on their spine were undeniable, this small pleasures in life are what makes them feel so alive.

Mew buried his face on Gulf's neck, absorbing every inch of him. He pulled out and laid beside him. He couldn't make up words, he was too tired and exhausted but he was one very satisfied man. He doesn't want any other life than this. He was contended. He was blessed.

"Phi, that was amazing," Gulf says with the biggest smile on his face. It could be because they haven't touched each other for so long, but this night was one of the best he's ever had.

"By the way, Phi. What the hell is wrong with you buying sex toys overseas?! Are you out of your mind?!" It wasn't that Gulf didn't like the pleasant surprise. But given his boyfriend’s status and fame, it was quite stupid to do something so tactless.

"Phi. Phi?" Gulf turns to Mew to question his silence but his lover was already asleep with his mouth hanging open and his bleached grey hair all over the place.

"You look so cute even when you're tired." He chuckled and brushed his hair away from his face. Mew still shines even in the darkness of the night.

It was not easy being Mew. He changes every day and will continue to. But Gulf finds him the easiest to love and there's nothing that would ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves, how was it??? posted this on twitter a few days ago 🌝 (@SUPPAkei8)
> 
> i'm back again & this time w/ smut. i took a break from angst. but i'll be back 😋. i hope this AU brings you joy. 
> 
> check out my other works! https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppakei/works


End file.
